1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage containers. More particularly, the invention relates to containers that are versatile and facilitate filling and removing a liner.
2. Description of the Related Art
When utilizing a garbage can to support a plastic garbage bag having a peripheral end portion folded over the top edge of the can, the bag generally adheres to the sidewall of the can even when it is only partially loaded. It is thus often difficult to withdraw the bag due to the adherence thereof to the can sidewall as well as to the vacuum which is created between the bottom of the bag and that of the can when the bag is pulled out of the can. On the other hand, one can hardly do without a garbage can or the like to support a garbage bag, since the bag itself has no body as such and is therefore not self-supporting, and without external support the bag can be loaded only with great difficulty.
Moreover, when using plastic garbage bags, care must be taken during the loading in order to prevent sharp objects, such as scrap pieces of wood, small rocks, and the like, from piercing the bags. In addition, the presence of sharp objects typically does not permit the garbage to be compressed inside the bag since otherwise the latter would pierce, thus resulting in one not being able to load the bag to its full capacity. The same also applies to indoor use as household rubbish generally includes sharp items such as pizza boxes, broken glass, open cans, and the like.
Many garbage cans have attempted to overcome the deficiencies above by providing garbage cans that incorporate air tubes and/or air holes to decrease the amount of vacuum created when one pulls the trash bag from the garbage can. Others have created collapsible garbage cans that unwrap from the garbage bag. These garbage cans, however, suffer from additional deficiencies.
First, holes formed into the garbage can decrease the garbage can strength and liquids and smells may begin to seep there from. Secondly, collapsible garbage cans generally lack the structural integrity to adequately hold trash bags at full capacity as the collapsible garbage cans may unintentionally unwrap. Bag support devices have also been used to protect garbage bags from punctures. The bag support devices have been described as taller than the garbage bags, and use awkward, elongated handles. Because the garbage bag is pulled over the entire length of the bag support device, the garbage bag is still left unprotected from external hazards, such as bushes, shrubs, thorns, etc.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus and method that supports a liner and facilitates the removal and protection of the liner. The apparatus and method would enable the user to remove the liner from the container without causing suction and without puncturing the liner. Additionally, the apparatus would be easier to clean, have a greater capacity, and would capture spills.